Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 January 2016
05:19 Hi XD 05:19 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Fiona, you will get banned 05:19 I'm not Fiona but I love her 05:20 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> An admin will still block you anyways 05:20 I have done nothing wrong 05:20 So they can't 05:20 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Fine, sock-puppet 05:21 Stop 05:21 Umm... I don't think I can't block, unless she spams... 05:22 *I can block 05:22 I am not spamming -_- 05:22 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> you are sockpuppeting 05:22 Ban Mulliganaceous for slandering me -_- 05:23 Mulligan, is there a proof that I love Fiona Fortuna is sockpuppeting?? As for I love Fiona Fortuna, don't think you can get away with the blocking because we can block you too with the reason: "Unacceptable username" 05:23 It's not unacceptable -_- 05:24 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Okay. Let's wait anyways 05:24 Fine, screw you all -_- Have fun without me,fucktards -_- 05:24 (what) 05:25 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Hey Wildonesbot! 05:26 Hey guys. 05:26 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> whattup! 05:26 Just banned that guy... 05:27 Who would love Fiona? It is Fiona herself -_- 05:27 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Okay. Just wondering, do you know Fiona Fortuna 05:27 Yes -_- 05:27 She tried to add me on Facebook -_- 05:28 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> And is she also the one who uses "fart" every so often? 05:28 yes -_- 05:28 She is. 05:29 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Did her behavior improve anyways? This time she is excusing she isn't Fiona, but I infer she might be trying to evade another block. 05:30 You got it. 05:30 She tried this before. 05:30 She won't change. 05:31 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Yep. Imagine, someone who is reputed to be a notorious spammer or troll said they aren't that notorious spammer or troll, and then suddenly spams and trolls once more 05:32 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> This time Fiona claims that she is a fan of Fiona Fortuna, and claims she did nothing wrong... 05:33 Reminds me of FionaFortunaFan321 - he did the same thing. 05:33 *she 05:34 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Based on the username, it could be a he or a she. But only an excuse that they are Fiona Fortuna, aka "fart". 05:34 I got to go. 05:34 Yes. 05:35 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Me too. 05:35 <--MULLIGANACEOUS--> Happy Candy Crushing 06:19 Hey again 07:18 Who added the CCS logo over the chat box on the Wiki Activity or an article? 07:18 It looks kinda odd. 07:21 Not me 08:40 hello. 08:44 is anyone here? 08:53 yes 08:54 anywhere where I can speak to a admin? 08:55 Docheonghang 08:55 ? 08:55 I only know english, sorry. 08:57 That's actually one of our admins 08:57 oh. 08:57 Is he the most active admin? 08:58 He has been active now few days 08:58 Testing. 08:58 I can't find his userpage @Phantaze 08:59 I switched internet connection so I test 08:59 Wait is your youtube name Mr. Phantaze 09:00 Message Wall:DoCheonGong 09:00 Yes it is NRN 09:00 I make in some time English account 09:00 Why 09:00 There will come all English stuff 09:00 MrPhantaze is mainly aimed for Finnish users 09:01 But I some times put English stuff 09:01 I saw you commented in that one move level 09:01 yeah 09:01 Last December 31 09:01 The video was mine 09:03 Thanks @Phantaze 09:04 Cyclone what level in ccs 09:04 0. 09:05 Haven't played it 09:05 I'm here on more of a admin matter than to join 09:05 Okay 09:07 Still on Level 345 09:08 No luck :( 09:09 I want them to FREAKING NERF THE LEVEL. 09:09 Okqy 09:10 Did not notice you 09:10 I was checking the chat logs and went o.o 09:10 w0t was it? 09:11 Fiona again -_- 09:11 okay... 09:11 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 January 2016 09:12 http://tinyurl.com/jzuvp 09:14 Whats that 09:16 a patato 10:19 .. 10:28 Guys 10:28 is there a candy crush jelly saga wikia? 10:28 Yes 10:29 Heres a page of that wikia 10:29 http://candy-crush-jelly.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1 10:29 ok 10:29 yay thank you 10:29 bye 2016 01 15